1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand operated cleaning tools, commonly known as squeegees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A long standing need has existed for a squeegee holding apparatus which permits utilization of the entire width of the cleaning blade after the initial working edge thereof has deteriorated due to use. It is desirable to provide for selective lateral adjustment of the blade within a holder while securely retaining it during use. Various squeegee holders have been proposed to utilize more of the cleaning blade than the initial edge projecting from the holder.
Kautenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 2,261,475, proposes a solution whereby the cleaning element or blade may be reversed in its holder so that the opposite edge of the blade may be used when the initial working edge deteriorates. However, such a device, while satisfactory for its intended purpose, it is limited in that it provides only one additional cleaning surface after the initial edge becomes worn. Additionally, this cleaner requires a blade which is custom made with a plurality of ribs formed integrally therein.
Jensen, U.S. Pat. No. 1,628,783, also provides a squeegee holder in which the cleaning element can be removed and reversed when the initial edge of the cleaning blade becomes worn. Both Jensen and Kautenberg employ rather elaborate clamping mechanisms which are expensive to manufacture and present a risk of insecure clamping of the blade. The blade employed in the Jensen squeegee, like Kautenberg, employes a unique ribbed configuration which adds to the expense of manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,440,099 to Kind shows a squeegee holder which permits adjustment of the blade position within the holder. Kind utilizes clamping jaws controlled by the handle position which is screwed into a threaded opening and exerts end pressure against a spring abutting the clamping jaws. Such a device, while satisfactory for some applications, fails to provide for positive clamping of the blade against edgewise movement or for gauging the magnitude of blade projection.